Punishment
by EnglishRebelRose
Summary: Carlisle punishes Rosalie. A punishment that leads to naughtiness. Rated M for pure smut.


**Punishment**

**Rated M for pure smut.**

**Characters belong to SM.. I just make them do naughty things ;-)**

* * *

Rosalie!'

Carlisle's booming voice echoed around the house, his tone making Rosalie wince.

They were the only ones in the house since the boys went hunting and the girls went shopping.

Rosalie wasn't in the mood for shopping since she was sulking about an argument she had with Edward that resulted in her losing her temper and trashing his beloved Piano.

Carlisle stayed home so he could have a talk with his first Daughter.

She sighed and slowly made her way to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle hear her approaching,

'come straight on in Rose'

She entered the study with her head down not meeting her Father figures eyes and stood in the centre of the room.

Carlisle looked up studying her then sighed,

'Rosalie I don't know what you and Edward were arguing about, since the two of you are always at tail ends but I don't condone damaging furniture.. You know what that piano means to Edward, and you let your temper get the better of you'

Rosalie met his eyes for a brief second then looked away towards the window with a blank expression

'I don't like punishing any of you, but I'm all out of ideas with you Rose.. Nothing seems to get through to you, so after Esme and I talked, we decided to try an old fashioned punishment... 5 spanks'

Rosalies eyes widened as her head whipped round, shock written all over her face

'spank?.. You can't be serious! Do you really expect me to lay on your lap and allow you to spank me like a naughty little 5 year old?'

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her

'seems fitting since you like to act like a spoilt little child when you don't get your own way.. The quicker we do this, the quicker it's out the way'

Rosalie sighed heavily still completely shocked she was about to be spanked at the age of nearly 100 no less.

She slowly moved her way to Carlisle's chair as he pulled out from under the desk giving her room. she laid down on his lap and gritted her teeth thinking this is so embarrassing, she was sure Edward would already know of her punishment.

Carlisle slowly pulled back her trousers revealing her red thong and bare arse cheeks. Raising his hand he spanked her twice with force on one cheek. Rosalie winced and cursed under her breathe. Carlisle slapped her again this time a little harder on the same spot

'fuck!'

Rosalie cursed out loud, as her arse cheek began to sting. Carlisle slapped her again, but this time the shot of pain that travelled through her body turned to pleasure as it travelled to her core.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop her from moaning, the situation she was in turned from embarrassing to a damn right turn on. Images of Emmett doing this played in her mind turning her on even more.

Carlisle froze before he dealt out the last slap as the scent of Rosalie's arousal filled the room. Carlisle couldn't believe that he had managed to turn on the young vampire woman in his lap that he saw as a daughter. But at this moment looking down at her bent over her lap bare arse exposed he couldn't help but become turned on himself, a fact that didn't take long for Rosalie to find out when she felt his arousal prodding her stomach.

She wiggled a little in his lap making him moan as her body rubbed against his manhood, both their minds were racing with dirty thoughts.

Rosalie's head turned looking up at Carlisle, black lust filled eyes mirroring each other. Carlisle's hand starting moving of it's own accord, rubbing light circles on her bare arse, She slowly lifted up snaking her way into a sitting position on his lap, Her legs spread on either side of him. The tension between them was growing unbareable, until Carlisle made the first step and pressed his lips firmly against Rosalie'S.

Her Tongue snaked out her mouth dancing along his bottom lip waiting for entrance, Carlisle's lips parted letting her in. Their Tongues met and moved in a dance as their hands travelled and explored each others bodies

Items of clothing were ripped away and disguarded around the room in a flash. Carlisle's hands found Rosalies perfect perk breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipples making them hard. He lowered his head, capturing one in his mouth and He sucked it making her moan. Her own hands moved down his chest as her mouth met his neck, she bite gently into his skin as her hand snaked around his cock. She ran her thumb over the tip before slowly stroking him up and down, twisting her wrist.

As His fingers found her swollen clit, she gasped and moaned as he rubbed her sensitive nub in circles, his fingers then parted her folds and he slowly inserted two fingers deep inside her wetness. Curling his fingers up, he found her G spot and wiggled his fingers upwards stroking her spot over and over as she moved her body against his fingers still gripping his cock in her hand. Her grip grew tighter and her movements faster,

'Carlisle, please.. I want your cock inside me!'

She begged in a low sultry voice. Carlisle was quick to obey as he grabbed her by her hips lifting her up. She lowered herself slowly down on his cock, both gasped and moaned as his cock filled her completely stretching her inner walls. She began to move her body, rolling her hips as she rode his cock. The sound of his cock sliding in and out her wet pussy filled the silence between their moans.

Rosalie ran her long finger nails down his back leaving red marks, that would have healed before they were finished, as she began to ride him faster.

Carlisle began to thrust upwards into her, her moans grew loader as her inner walls tightened around him as their orgasms grew

'oh fuck!... Deeper! I'm so close!'

She cried out as Carlisle stood from his chair lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he held on to her securely by her butt cheeks, her body bounced on his cock as he thrust deeper inside her. Her head flung back as his cock hit her G spot repeatedly, She screamed and withered around him as she orgasmed, her inner walls tightened around him then began to contract which drove him over the edge as he came deep inside her.

They both stilled enjoying the aftermath before he pulled out and set her down in front of him.

Neither would look each other in the eye as they both knew what they did was wrong, even though the act itself was amazing.

Rosalie quickly picked up her torn clothing and turned to leave the room

'Rose'

She turned when he spoke and met his eyes

'yes Carlisle?'Her voice was a whisper

He moved towards her then playfully slapped her butt

'five'

She couldn't help but chuckle as she left the office and quickly walked to her own room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**please be kind and leave a review... makes a day to hear your feedback.**


End file.
